Eggs Over Freezing
Eggs Over Freezing is the twenty-sixth episode of WWE Total Divas and the first in season three. Summary Nikki plans a future without John, Eva Marie has to choose between her family and her husband. Rosa Mendes returns and reveals a dark secret. Recap First off, the elephant in the room: Some ... stuff has obviously happened since "Total Divas" last convened, but Season 3 of E!’s reality hit kicks off in happier times, when all of our leading ladies existed in (relative) harmony. There’s even a new Diva joining the fray this year! Rosa Mendes, who’s coming off a year-and-a-half sojourn to deal with personal issues, is making her return to the WWE fold, and, given her unpredictable personality, the Divas trust her about as far as they can throw her. Natalya is quickly wrangled into babysitting Rosa and facilitating her reintegration, and the task turns out to be a more delicate one than expected. Rosa crumbles into a teary mess after her subpar return match, but Natalya is able to defuse the proverbial self-destruction before it’s too late. Next up is Eva Marie, whose relationship with Jonathan continues its one-step-forward-two-steps-back pattern with regards to her family. Though the extended clan seems to have warmed up to Eva’s husband – the prospect of a genuine wedding ceremony helps so much they barely even balk at the couple’s racy save-the-date photos – he’s sent back to the doghouse when they find the ceremony won’t be a Catholic one, as Jonathan attends a non-denominational church. Jonathan puts his foot down at the idea of converting to appease the in-laws, but when Eva finds out her father’s colon cancer, previously in remission, has returned, she promises to do all in her power to ensure a Catholic ceremony. And finally, Nikki Bella decides to freeze her eggs as insurance of sorts in case John Cena stands firm by his no-kids policy for the duration of their relationship. (He does seem more open to the idea of marrying her now, though he holds his cards decidedly close to the chest when broaching the subject.) Nikki’s idea to hide the necessary injections from Cena is basically to stash them in the bathroom, but the big guy sniffs them out in a matter of seconds, and he doesn’t seem remotely pleased about it. To be continued … Oh: And Summer Rae’s still shooting "The Marine 4" at this point, so she's nowhere to be found yet, but it looks like Natalya's going to fight her on the side of a road at some point when she does come back. Should be fun. Image Gallery Eggs over Freezing 1.jpg Eggs over Freezing 2.jpg Eggs over Freezing 3.jpg Eggs over Freezing 4.jpg Eggs over Freezing 5.jpg Eggs over Freezing 6.jpg Eggs over Freezing 7.jpg Eggs over Freezing 8.jpg Eggs over Freezing 9.jpg Eggs over Freezing 10.jpg Eggs over Freezing 11.jpg Eggs over Freezing 13.jpg Eggs over Freezing 14.jpg Eggs over Freezing 15.jpg Eggs over Freezing 16.jpg Eggs over Freezing 17.jpg Eggs over Freezing 18.jpg Eggs over Freezing 19.jpg Eggs over Freezing 20.jpg Eggs over Freezing 21.jpg Eggs over Freezing 22.jpg Eggs over Freezing 23.jpg Eggs over Freezing 24.jpg Eggs over Freezing 25.jpg Eggs over Freezing 26.jpg Eggs over Freezing 27.jpg Eggs over Freezing 28.jpg Eggs over Freezing 29.jpg Eggs over Freezing 30.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #26 at WWE.com * Eggs Over Freezing on WWE Network Category:2014 television events